


The Plans of Mortals

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Parenthood, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual winter market is canceled, and the twins are upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plans of Mortals

**Title:** The Plans of Mortals  
**Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
**Fandom:** InuYasha  
**Characters/Pairings:** Miroku/Sango, their children  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Summary/Teaser:** The annual winter market is canceled, and the twins are upset.  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 349  
  
  
  
Miroku shook the snow off of his shoulders as he entered his home, calling out to his wife.  
  
“I'm afraid I've got some bad news, Sango. Yamato-san told me the market in Oiishikawa has been canceled.” His daughters groaned at the news.  
  
“But you said we could go pick out the fabric for our winter kimono!” Shinju pouted.  
  
“I know,” Miroku acknowledged as he removed his sandals and stepped up into the house. “Unfortunately, you may have to wait a little longer than anticipated.”  
  
“It's just not fair!” Izumi cried, her small hands curled into fists at her sides as her twin crossed her arms angrily over her chest. Sango reminded them that the fabric was still contingent upon their behavior, and both girls quieted down.  
  
Miroku scooped up his youngest daughter, Kosuna, then made himself comfortable near the fire with his only son, Kichiro. “As Master Mushin always said, 'Plans taken seriously by mortals are taken in jest by the gods'. And as mortals, we cannot control the weather. I'd rather the tradesmen be safe and warm with their families than risking their lives in the deep snows. Their lives are more precious than two little girls' desire for a few lengths of fabric.” He reminded them that it would most likely be rescheduled and that they were still going, he just wasn't sure when.  
  
The safety of their favorite seller seemed to put things in perspective for the girls and they agreed that rescheduling was a good idea. Sango asked them to try and wait patiently and pray for warmer weather so it could be rescheduled quickly. They each scampered off to another room of the house to begin praying right away.  
  
“Tou-san?” Kichiro asked. “Is it gonna snow real deep here, too?”  
  
He smiled down at the boy. “Maybe. It's hard to say when the skies are gray like this in winter.”  
  
“I think snow forts would be more fun than some silly old fabric anyway.”  
  
Miroku and Sango chuckled at his comment, agreeing that sometimes the simpler pleasures in life were often the best ones.


End file.
